Mia Watanabe
Mia Watanabe (Also called Mia) is the Pink Ranger of the Samurai Rangers. Her element is Air and she controls the Turtle Folding Zord. She is portrayed by Erika Fong. Personality Mia is the team's "big sister." She's compassionate, extraordinarily kind, and always eager to help those around her. However, she can often be too generous; and as a result can ignore her own needs. She sympathizes easily with others and will usually be the first one to lend an ear to their plights. History Answering the Call Before the series, Mia and her brother Terry practiced music in the hopes of forming a two-man band. When Jayden and Mentor Ji sent out summons for the other Rangers to form, Mia was forced to take her place as the Pink Ranger; putting that dream on hold. The Baseball Phenom A Nighlok named Doubletone arrives on Earth and begins interacting with a young boy named Ryan in the hopes of making a deal of some kind. The Rangers scare him off; but Ryan refuses to tell the Power Rangers what Doubletone wanted with him. To get to the root of the problem, Mia and Kevin stage an overnight stay in front of Ryan's house, confronting the boy again when they see him tossing his baseball equipment in the trash. Doubletone then seeks Ryan out again; but runs into Mia and Kevin. They learn that Doubletone lied to Ryan, saying that he could bring the boy's father back home from soldiering overseas if Ryan gave up his baseball dreams; meanwhile intent on using Ryan's impending misery to fill the Sanzu River. The two Rangers, incredibly offended, battle and defeat Doubletone. All five of the Rangers later attend Ryan's baseball game; with Jayden drawing an illusion of Ryan's father using Symbol Power to encourage the boy on. Meaning of the Forest As the Rangers begin accumulating old Power Discs to assist in their MegaZord battles, Jayden and Ji decide to entrust certain Rangers with said Discs as an acknowledgment of their worthiness. Kevin receives the Swordfish Disc seeing as how he found it in the first place. Mia's Symbol Power meanwhile is trusted well-enough to warrant the use of the Beetle Disc. Mike becomes incredibly irritable when not chosen; culminating in an impulsive decision to try using Mia's Beetle Disc to catch the flying Nighlok Desperaino despite having not trained with it. Mia however feels that Mike was in fact worthy of the Disc from the beginning; and notes how childish both he and Mentor Ji are acting when the two begin bickering. When Desperaino attacks again, Mike saves the Rangers using his new-found epiphany. Mia gives Mike the Beetle Disc at last; allowing the Power Rangers to form the Samurai Battlewing to defeat the flying foe for good. Weddings Moogers begin kidnapping soon-to-be-married brides at behest of the female Nighlok Dayu; who plans to turn their sorrow into a wedding dress. To discover why the brides are being taken, fake weddings are staged so that the kidnapped "bride" can relate the location to the rest of the team. Whereas the first one fails, Dayu predicts the fake wedding trap the second time; and kidnaps both the decoy and the real bride to cover her losses. However, the Rangers expected her to see through their ruse and instead added two decoys: Mia and Emily, with Emily having been "the real bride." Dayu forces Mia to call the Rangers and alert them to their location; secretly having planted a bomb-trap waiting for them once they arrive. The Rangers forge Symbol Power duplicates of themselves; which set the bomb trap off while the actual Rangers storm the makeshift lair from behind. The Rangers chase Dayu out of her lair and prepare to take her down; but a a mysterious white warrior shields her from the Rangers and whisks her away. Bad Dreams Xandred ends up breaking Dayu's Harmonium in an angry rant; causing Dayu to desert her master. Dayu sees a musician on the city streets and attacks him with the intent on using him to repair the broken instrument. Mia is the first on-scene to Morph and engage her. As the two women fight, a Nighlok called Rhinosnorus attacks the city in an effort to retrieve Dayu, but she flees along with her captive; prompting Mia and Emily to follow. Rhinosnorus puts many people (including Antonio) to sleep while planning to eat them inside of their dreams; but not before fleeing to chase Dayu. Mia catches up to Dayu in the forest, but the two are put to sleep by an arrve Rhinosnorus; who is immediately distracted by Emily. In the Dream World, Mia discovers the reason that Dayu became a Nighlok: She and Deker were newlyweds; whose house was burned by a shadowy figure on their honeymoon night. With Deker in critical condition, the figure offers to save Deker's life in exchange for her humanity. She accepts as Deker is turned into a Human/Nighlok hybrid, cursing him with an endless thirst for combat and erasing his memories of Dayu. This turns her into the Nighlok that Mia sees in front of her. When the other Rangers destroy Rhinosnorus, Dayu berates Mia for spying on her dreams; and responds with antipathy when Mia asks if there is any way to help her. Growing Up Mia's brother Terry has made his way to Panorama City; visiting Shiba House to ask Mia to sing for his band; which is performing in town. Mia however assumes that Terry is using his band to avoid pursuing his dreams of finishing medical school and berates him for it. This causes Terry to leave Shiba House in a huff, recruiting Antonio to sing in her stead. As Mia ponders her brother's supposed inadequacies; a passing-by Bulk and Spike hand her a poster advertising Terry's upcoming concert; but a surprise attack by Serrator prevents her from looking at it right away. When she does look at the poster later on, she learns that Terry's band was in fact singing for charity; with the proceeds going to the children's hospital that Terry was volunteering in. Realizing her mistake, she heads to the concert hall and sings the song Everyday Fun alongside Terry and Antonio. Mia and Terry later reconcile and go their separate ways. Being A Samurai Spike finds himself in an existential crisis when he tries and fails repeatedly to get a job to help Bulk in paying their house rent. His sorrow is so strong that he fails to leave the area when the Nighlok Duplicator attacks the construction site he had just gotten fired from. This alerts Mia to his plight; who tells him that "Samurai never give up." Later, Duplicator attacks Panorama City at night; forcing the Rangers to respond with the LanternZord. They plan to use the Zord's light to annihilate all of the Nighlok's mirror-clones at once. Jayden entrusts Mia with the Black Box; allowing her to become Super Samurai Pink. After destroying Duplicator, Mia finds Bulk and Spike by the port the next day and directs them to Antonio; who hires them to help him catch fish. Teamwork Serratr casts a spell on the inhabitants of Monalua Island; which causes them to display heavy fear. The Rangers investigate the disturbance and find themselves separated by Dayu, Deker, and Serrator respectively. Mia and Jayden manage to regroup just in time to face Deker, who looks down on Jayden's acceptance of teamwork as a sign of weakness and no longer views him as an opponent worth fighting. This depresses Jayden, with Mia attempting and failing to console him. Jaydne rushes out on his own and finds the flame powering the fear-spell; but Dayu intercepts him, causing Mia to rush to his defense. She further reinforces that the team pledged their lives to one another; and that the promise to work together is in no way a sign of weakness. This motivates Jayden to overcome more harsh criticism from Deker and undo the spell. The Other Red Ranger After Master Xandred reveals himself to the Rangers, Jayden's sister Lauren arrives, having mastered the Sealing Symbol. With Jayden's secret revealed, he takes leave of the team and appoints Lauren as the new leader. Mentor Ji later relays that Jayden and Deker are having a duel to the death; Mia and the other Rangers rush to try and stop him from going through with the duel while Kevin decides to stay behind to safeguard Lauren. Mia and the others arrive; but fire spawned by the intensity of the duel prevents them from interfering. However, Kevin is encouraged by Lauren to ignore tradition and help his friends like he really wants to. The Blue Ranger arrives and saves Jayden from an attempted back-attack by Deker; also putting the fire out. Later, Mia and the other Rangers assure Jayden that despite his secret, they don't care if he's the real Red Ranger or not....He was the one who led and bonded with them. The next day, Mia encounters Dayu by the beach and is attacked. Dayu has accepted her Nighlok form and is intent on healing Master Xandred from his last battle with the Samurai Rangers. Mia becomes the Pink Ranger and is tricked into breaking Dayu's Harmonium with her Spin Sword. The millenniums-worth of sorrow encased in the instrument are enough to restore Xandred completely; who absorbs Dayu into his body soon after his return. This turns him into something more than a Nighlok; rendering the Sealing Symbol useless. The Final Battle When the Sealing Symbol fails, Jayden and the Rangers decide to simply use force to cut Xandred down. Mia joins the other Rangers in distracting Xandred long enough for Jayden to use the Double Disc to maximize his power for a Shogun Mode blitz. When Xandred grows to gigantic proportions, Mia and the Rangers decide that the best way to take Xandred down is with a singular point-blank strike. With Xandred defeated by the gamble, the Rangers go their separate ways; with Mia planning to go to culinary school. Arsenal 'Symbol Power' The Samurai Rangers and their ancestors all possess Symbol Power, which allows the wielder to form any object immediately available to the imagination. This is done by drawing it's Kanji Translation into the air using the Samuraizer or any painting device. Mia wields the Element of Sky and has the Pink Symbol Power. 'Zords' *Turtle Folding Zord 'Weapons' *Spin Sword **Super Spin Sword **Sky Fan *Shogun Spear 'Other' *Samuraizer *Power Disks *Black Box *Shogun Buckle *Mega Armor **Super Mega Armor *Mega Blade **Super Mega Blade Trivia * Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Rangers Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Female Rangers Category:Pink Rangers Category:Pink and White Rangers